Nagoya
Nagoya (名古屋) is the largest city in the Chūbu region of Japan. It is Japan's fourth-largest incorporated city and the third-most-populous urban area. It is located on the Pacific coast on central Honshu. It is the capital of Aichi Prefecture and is one of Japan's major ports along with those of Tokyo, Osaka, Kobe, Yokohama, Chiba, and Kitakyushu. It is also the center of Japan's third-largest metropolitan region, known as the Chūkyō metropolitan area. As of 2040, 4.19 million people lived in the city, part of Chūkyō Metropolitan Area's 12.01 million people. It is also one of the 25 largest urban areas in the world. It also houses many factories used for cyberware manufacturing, defensive manufactures, and vehicle manufactures. History The history of Nagoya dates from 1610, when a great castle was erected by the Owari branch of the powerful Tokugawa shogunate. After the Meiji Restoration (1868), which marked the end of shogun government, Nagoya continued as a commercial center. The development of Nagoya’s port, especially after World War II, and the advantages of the city’s central location and abundant hydroelectric power from the rivers of central Honshu stimulated the growth of heavy industry. The traditional manufactures of timepieces, bicycles, and sewing machines were followed by the production of special steels, chemicals, oil, and petrochemicals, as the area’s automobile, aviation, and shipbuilding industries flourished. Several railways, including the high-speed Shinkansen (“New Trunk Line”) railway service running between Osaka and Tokyo, converge on Nagoya. The city is linked to other countries through its port, from which canals lead inland to industrial areas, and by Nagoya Airport, on the north side of the city. Nagoya abounds in cultural assets. Educational institutions include Nagoya University (1939), Nagoya Institute of Technology (1949), and Nagoya City University (1950). An important landmark is Nagoya Castle, originally built in 1610–12 but destroyed by fire during World War II; it was rebuilt in 1959. The Tokugawa Art Museum preserves the collection of the Tokugawa family. The Atsuta Shrine and the nearby Grand Shrine of Ise are the oldest and most highly esteemed Shintō shrines in Japan. Other institutions include Citizen Hall, Aichi Cultural Centre, Chūnichi Hall, and Misono Theatre. Higashiyama Park is noted for its zoological and botanical gardens. Nagoya Wards Nagoya has 16 wards: * Atsuta-ku * Chikusa-ku * Higashi-ku * Kita-ku * Meitō-ku * Midori-ku * Minami-ku * Minato-ku * Mizuho-ku * Moriyama-ku * Naka-ku—administrative center * Nakagawa-ku * Nakamura-ku * Nishi-ku * Shōwa-ku * Tenpaku-ku Weather Nagoya has a humid subtropical climate (Köppen climate classification: Cfa) with hot summers and cool winters. The summer is noticeably wetter than the winter, although rain falls throughout the year. Economy With a GDP of 645 billion Eb, the Greater Nagoya Area ranks 21st in the world. The Greater Nagoya Area produces 27% of Japan's manufacturing output (versus 11% in Greater Tokyo and 10.2% in Greater Osaka) and 24% of Japan's exports. Usagi-Bin Nagoya is already home to many corporations, however none as grand and beloved as Usagi-Bin. Usagi-Bin or Nagoya Transportation is a mailing service and security armored transportation that was created to combat the rising Bosozoku threat in the roads of Japan. The armored vehicles and guards are a product of their collaboration with the Arasaka Corporation. In the present day you can see the Usagi-Bin armored trucks making deliveries in every city in Japan. Nagoya Daily Shinbun New business report: Usagi-bin; Feburary 15,2020 The following report was a repint with the permission from Nagoya Daily Shinbun... Trivia * Nagoya is a huge transport hub in Japan. The main Shinkansen (Bullet Train) Railway service running between Osaka and Tokyo, converge on Nagoya. The city is linked to other countries through its port. It has been made such way to make it accessible to the common public. * The name Nagoya is derived from a famous manor in the 12th century called Nagano. The Nagano manor prospered until the middle of the 14th century and people continued to call the area “Nagano.” People realized that “Nagano” could also be called “Nagoya” which was later adopted as the city’s name. * An important landmark of the city is the Nagoya Castle. The castle was originally built in 1610–12 but destroyed by fire during World War II and later was rebuilt in 1959. * The Atsuta Shrine and the nearby Grand Shrine of Ise are the oldest and most highly esteemed Shintō shrines in Japan. They are also located in Nagoya. Another must-see in Nagoya is the city’s Osu Kannon Temple. * Nagoya City is a fast growing industrial hub with industries like iron and steel works, textile mills, aircraft factories, automotive works, and chemical, plastics, electronics, and fertilizer plants. * The station complex, known as the Twin Towers, is a Guinness World Record holder. The JR Central Towers is the world’s largest station building. Takashimaya and the Nagoya Marriott Associa Hotel are in the towers. * Nagoya City Science Museum is located in Shirakawa Park in Naka-Ku, Nagoya-shi. The museum was closed some decades back and it reopened in the year 2011. Its planetarium is 35 meters in diameter. It is the largest in the world. Category:Cyberpunk 2013 Cities Category:Cyberpunk 2020 Cities Category:Cyberpunk 2077 Cities